harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Dedalus Diggle
Dedalus Diggle was a member of the Order of the Phoenix who fought in the First and the Second Wizarding War against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. He was a member of the Advance Guard in 1995 and he fought in several battles of both wars. He also escorted the Dursleys in a safe place in 1997. He presumably fought in the Battle of Hogwarts and survived the Second War. Biography First Wizarding War Dedalus lives in Kent and never had any sense, according to Minerva McGonagall. He became member of the Order of the Phoenix, an organisation led and founded by Albus Dumbledore, in order to oppose Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. He is thought to have been responsible for a downpour of shooting stars in Kent after the celebration of the downfall of Lord VoldemortHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. Between the Wars Dedalus is known to have bowed to Harry Potter in a shop during Harry's childhood, for which his Aunt Petunia furiously interrogated him as to how Diggle knew him, and was present when Rubeus Hagrid first brought Harry into the Leaky CauldronHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. Second Wizarding War Diggle was one of the members of the Order who fought in the Second Wizarding War, after Lord Voldemort's rebirth. As member of the Advance Guard In 1995, Diggle was part of the Advance Guard escorting Harry from Privet Drive to 12 Grimmauld PlaceHarry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, along with fellow members Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Sturgis Podmore, Hestia Jones, Elphias Doge and Emmeline Vance. Dursleys' departure Diggle, along with Hestia Jones, was assigned by the Order of the Phoenix to manage the Dursley's departure from Privet Drive. When he and Hestia Jones arrived, he greeted the Dursleys as "Harry Potter's relatives," something that annoyed Vernon Dursley. In an attempt to make conversation, he also commented that all the knobs and buttons in a Muggle car would confuse him. He also sported a large Pocket Watch kept in his waistcoat that shouted at him to "''Hurry up!" when late. His house was burned down by Death Eaters after the Fall of the Ministry of Magic, in an attempt to harm members of the Order. Diggle was not present, as he was in hiding with Hestia and the Dursleys''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Later life It is possible that he fought at the Battle of Hogwarts and survived the war. Physical appearance Diggle is described as a tiny, excitable man who often wears a purple top hat. Personality and traits Diggle was a person who would be often be very happy. He was excited when he learned about Voldemort's downfall, and he started to admire Harry Potter. He also thought that he would flatter Vernon Dursley by telling that it was very clever to drive, and that he couldn't drive a car. However, Vernon became very angry. Diggle also thought that he and Hestia Jones would be best friends with the Dursleys. Relationships Harry Potter .]] Diggle always admired Harry Potter, the boy who lived. He was very glad learning that Voldemort had lost his powers, and he started to admire Harry, because he was the reason of Voldemort's downfall. He has also bowed to Harry several times, during the latter's chldhood, but Harry didn't known who he was and why he bowed to him. Harry officially met Diggle in 1991, at the Leaky Cauldron. He was surprised when Harry told that he remembered him. Diggle was also a member of the Advance Guard, a group of members of the Order that came to escort Harry from 4 Privet Drive to 12 Grimmauld Place. He got angry when Remus Lupin attempted to introduce Diggle to Harry, as they had already met. Diggle met Harry again in 1997, when he and Hestia Jones came to rescue the Dursleys from Death Eaters. It is possible that they were met again, after the Second War. Albus Dumbledore Albus Dumbledore knew Diggle through the Order of the Phoenix. They probably fought along in several battles, and, after Voldemort's first defeat, Diggle was excited. When Minerva McGonagall disapproved Diggle's behaviour (because she thought that he could be seen by Muggles), Dumbledore justified him, telling that "the wizarding community had many years to celebrate something". .]]Dumbledore and Diggle also fought along in the Second Wizarding War. It is unknown how Diggle reacted when he learned about Dumbledore's death. The Dursleys .]] Diggle first met the Dursleys, a muggle family in 1997. Diggle, along with fellow member of the Order Hestia Jones, went to the Dursleys' house to help them hide from Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Vernon Dursley was a muggle who disliked the wizards and magic in general. Diggle attempted to flatter Vernon, by telling that he was very clever for being able to drive, and that he could never drive a car. That made Vernon very angry, saying that "he didn't know even how to drive!" Despite this, Diggle thought that he and the Dursleys would be best friends. It is unknown what happened after their departure. However, it is possible, thought unlikely that they became friendly after that. Order of the Phoenix members .]] Diggle possibly knew all the members of the Order of the Phoenix. Except Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore, who were already mentioned, Diggle had a good relationship with other members, too. He appears to have had a good relationship with fellow members Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Elphias Doge, Sturgis Podmore, Emmeline Vance and Hestia Jones, as they were all members of the Advance Guard in 1995. However, when Remus Lupin introduced Diggle to Harry Potter, Diggle got angry, saying that they had already met. Diggle and Hestia Jones were also the ones who helped the Dursleys hide from Death Eaters in 1997. Emmeline Vance was killed by Death Eaters in 1996, as did Alastor Moody and Remus Lupin. Tonks was also killed by Bellatrix Lestrange. It is unknown how Diggle reacted when he learned their deaths. Minerva McGonagall disapproved of Diggle's excited behaviour after Voldemort's first defeat, but Albus Dumbledore justified him, telling that the wizards had years to celebrate something. Minerva and Diggle were both members of the second Order of the Phoenix and fought along in several battles. Etymology Diggle may refer to the English word giggle, meaning to laugh. Dedalus refers to Daedalus of Greek mythology: father of Icarus and skilled craftsman. Behind the scenes *It was confirmed that Dedalus Diggle will appear in the film version of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows played by actor Pete Perry. Appearances *Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (film)'' Notes and references fr:Dedalus Diggle Diggle, Dedalus Diggle, Dedalus Diggle, Dedalus Diggle, Dedalus Diggle, Dedalus